


Sun'li Side Up

by jailedbard (twoheadedenby)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/pseuds/jailedbard
Summary: Sun'li wants to try something new. Novv just wants to see some test results. The author struggles to write something sexy in Sahagin-speak.Written as part of a trade! What you see is what you get (eggs).





	

“Hold shhhhhtill.”

Sun'li frowned, still nervously fidgeting with his hands instead of putting them where Novv had asked him to. “I don’t understand why the shackles are necessary, is all.”

“We can’t have any rogue variableshhhh interfering with the reshhhultshhhhh.”

Sun'li sighed. “If you say so, I suppose.”

He held his hands out in front of him, together at the wrists, like Novv had asked him to over ten minutes ago at this point. Novv cocked his head at Sun'li for one last affirmation, and, when Sun'li nodded, raised a pair of metal manacles to his wrists and snapped them shut.

It was that sharp metallic click that drove reality home for Sun'li. He was really here, in Novv’s private chambers, shirtless and fully committed to what was about to happen. Novv rummaged around in a disorganised pile of junk stacked against the wall until he found a length of chain. Moving back towards Sun'li, he looped one end of it over a hook on the wall, giving it a couple of experimental tugs until he was satisfied.

“Raissssshe your hands.”

Sun'li did as he was told. He might have appreciated a little more warmth in Novv’s use of language to set the mood, but he knew that was just how Novv operated. He still wasn’t even sure how much of Novv’s interest in this activity was prurient; the Sahagin had been little more than curtly academic in talking about it.

Novv linked the other end of the chain to Sun'li’s manacles, keeping his hands secured in place over his head. He put a hand on Sun'li’s shoulder.“Are you comfortable enough?”

“A cushion would be nice. Maybe some mood lighting.”

“I don’t know where I’d get that on sssssshuch ssssssshort notisssssshe,” said Novv, pondering.

“Oh, I’m sorry, it was a joke,” said Sun'li, feeling a little bad. “This will be fine.”

“If you sssssshay sssssssho.” Novv circled around Sun'li, standing close enough that when he spoke behind him, Sun'li was a little startled. “Are you ready to sssssshtart?”

Sun'li nodded.

“Thisssssh will be cold.”

Novv was not wrong. After a few moments of preparation outside Sun'li’s field of view, he felt a pair of long, slender fingers enter him with a sharp, cold sting. They were slick with... Sun'li didn’t know, actually, what Sahagin used for lubricant, and it was too late to ask. The effect was the same, at any rate. Novv’s fingers slid inside him with little resistance.

Novv was more tender with his hands than with his words. Compared to his clipped, clinical way of talking about things, he was actually fingering Sun'li with great care and a surprising amount of skill. Sahagin fingers felt noticeably different, but past the dampness he was enjoying it. The extra length and flexibility, in particular, were being put to good use.

Sun'li could feel himself stirring in response, and apparently so could Novv. His curled his hand curiously around Sun'li’s erection, and the cool, slightly sticky feel of his skin made Sun'li tingle.

“I take it you’re enjoying yourshhhhhhelf?”

“Yeah.” Sun'li couldn’t stop his voice from breaking a little.

“May I proceed?”

This time he just nodded. What he felt next wasn’t quite like any penetration he’d experienced before; it was by something far more hollow and malleable. Novv actually struggled to get it in securely enough for a minute. When it was in place, Novv asked one more time for a go-ahead. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Sun'li answered before he had time to actually consider the question. That was probably how he had ended up here in the first place. Time and again, his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and now was no different. The trepidation he felt did little to outweight the excitement.

“Deposhhhhiting the firshhhhht egg.”

“Do you talk to all your dates that waaaaaaaaaaaaaay,” said Sun'li, trailing off with a yelp as he felt himself suddenly stretched taut by something much larger and more rigid than Novv’s fingers had been. For a few blinding moments, his whole world was subsumed by questions of will it fit and can I take this, rendered in wordless, primal forms. Sun'li’s body and senses felt like they were at the limit of their capacity.

And then, a few more moments later, it was done. He could feel the egg nestled inside of him, hard and round. He couldn’t feel much else, actually; his nerves were shot. He felt shaky and unsteady on his feet. And he felt good. There was an ache setting in, but it was the kind that only came with great arousal.

“Shhhhhall we continue?” asked Novv.

“Uh, yeah,” said Sun'li, shakily. “Please.”

Novv gripped him by the waist to hold him still as the process started again. This time there was less surprise, but it was no less a shock to his system. If anything, it gave Sun'li more time to think about what his body was going through (and what was going through his body). It stunned him how far such a localised sensation could radiate; as if he was undergoing a whole-body workout.

Moreover, the sensation didn’t dim quite so much this time. His body accepted the egg, same as the first, but he was acutely aware that the mass inside of him had doubled. He was starting to pant.

Then came the third. Sun'li wasn’t getting used to it. Each egg was as difficult and overwhelming and most importantly exciting as the last, and it was beginning to drive him a little ragged.

The fourth. The reprieve between each egg was shortening (or it at least felt that way), and Sun'li’s body was crying out for relief. He tugged uselessly on the chain he was shackled to, trying to touch himself with anything he could.

“Do you need shhhhomething?” asked Novv.

“C-can, you,” whimpered Sun'li. “Touch me...”

“Shhhhhertainly.”

Novv wrapped an arm around Sun'li’s midriff and pulled him in close to ensure that nothing came loose as he curled his other hand around Sun'li’s dick. Sun'li could hardly feel Novv’s touch through a wall of sensory feedback coming from all over his body, but he could feel the waves of pleasure that started when Novv started jerking him off. It was a huge relief to have a conduit directing all of the pent-up energy in his body outwards.

Then came the fifth egg. Sun'li was being assaulted with information on two sides, each intense and complementary to the other. His feet dragged on the floor of the chamber, no longer supporting his weight as he hung suspended from the chain. He cried out as the feedback became too much, and he could feel his whole body spasming in at the same time as yet another egg started to make him feel full enough to burst.

And then he did. His muscles tensed and spasmed in time with his orgasm as he whited out with a fragmented gasp.

\---

He woke up laid out on the floor. Novv was sitting cross-legged next to him, with a small shell full of fresh water in his hands. He offered it to Sun'li, who took it with a shaky grasp and drank, spilling much of it down his front.

“Shhhhhix eggshhhhh, all told,” said Novv. “Not too shhhhhabby for a first attempt.”

“Thanks,” said Sun'li. “I think.”

“There may be room for improvement,” added Novv. “We’ll have to wait and shhhhhee.”

“You want to do this again sometime?” asked Sun'li. Do I want to do this again sometime? he asked himself.

“Shhhhhertainly. If you’re interested.”

“I think I might be, actually.” Sun'li made a wobbly and ultimately failed attempt to sit up. He still felt incredibly sore and...

And full.

“Novv?”

“Yesssssh?”

“...how are the eggs supposed to get out again?”

“Good queshhhhhtion.”


End file.
